


Simply

by Trixsterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Dean, Choking, Cop Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Car, Switching, Top Castiel, botton dean, slut dean kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixsterr/pseuds/Trixsterr
Summary: Dean was slammed onto the of the police car, and Dean simply smirked as he looked back into those beautiful blue eyes. "So you like it rough, huh?" Dean flirted with the guy, what did the nametag say- Novak. Officer sexy pulled out the handcuffs to cuff Dean and take him to the station, simple. But at the same time nothing is 'simple' when you are dealing with Dean Winchester.





	Simply

Dean was slammed onto the of the police car, and Dean simply smirked as he looked back into those beautiful blue eyes. "So you like it rough, huh?" Dean flirted with the guy, what did the nametag say- Novak. Officer sexy pulled out the handcuffs to cuff Dean and take him to the station, simple. But at the same time nothing is 'simple' when you are dealing with Dean Winchester. "You're a kinky fucker, I can tell" Dean saw a faint blush as the other started to speak about reminding silence or whatever. But Dean wanted him to scream, he was not gonna kill the man, nononono. Just oh so simply fuck him. 

Officer nice eyes had him cuffed, arms behind his back you know the drill. He let himself be followed to the back of the seat, and the second before Novak could open the door Dean simply turned around, surprising the other, and whispered in the mans ear. 

"Baby, I know bringing me in will end up with you doing paperwork, so why not end up doing some thing better?" Dean felt the other man shiver, and leaned in so the man could feel his breath on his neck. "You seem tired officer, maybe rather than you take me in for something stupid as a little fight I can rock your world, right here, right now. Hm, what do you say officer? 

Castiel had never been in a more difficult situation than he was in right this second. But this man was simply beautiful. He knew this man was trouble, but he was so irresistibly hot. Dean was the ass hats name, when he got the call this was not who he expected. Castiel wanted to wreck him. He wanted to fuck his smug smile right of his face and make him howl. Castiel was trying to steady his breathing when the man started to lick and suck down his neck. 

Castiel could feel the other smirk as he moaned lowly and bit his lips not to let another sound out. The other kissed his chin and cheek and looked deep into Castiels eyes. And that’s when he lost it. Castiel leaned in and kissed the man softly as first, then the other proceeded to bite his lower lip and suck on it. Castiel moaned and brought him closer with a pull of his hair, he moved his other hand down his body and gripped his ass. 

Dean moaned into the officer's mouth as they made out. There was a rhythm when they kissed, like they were made for each other. Like the last piece of the puzzle they were one. He tried to get out of his handcuffs to touch the other man. He squrmed and rubbed up on something hard. He pulled away with a gasp. 

"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" Dean whispered into the others mouth. "Shut up." Was Deans only reply as he was pushed back into the car, Castiel nudged his knee between Deans legs and grabbed his ass with both of his hands as he pulled him close to himself. Like a bitch in heat dean rubbed himself on the other as he kissed the officer again. They got lost in each other. Grinding, kissing and moaning. 

"Wanna fuck you" Dean gasped out as Castiel bit his ear and blew into it. "Oh really?" Castiel replied as Dean squirmed on his leg. Now it was Castiels time to smirk as he grabbed the back of Deans neck and tipped his head back. He looked down on him and though about the ways he could ruin this man. 

"I don’t think you quite see what situation you are in Dean. I am going to wreck you, and you are going to love it." He saw Dean shiver and lick his lips as he again tried to get out of the handcuffs. Castiel tuned him around and took his hands in a tight grip as he grinded on his ass. Dean moaned deeply and pushed out his hips to grind his ass against the officer's cock. 

Castiel gripped the other throat and squeezed a little and pulled him into his chest. He opened Deans pants and took out his cock. He slowly started to jerk him off as he squeezed his throat. Dean chocked and felt his cock jump at the action. If his brain wasn’t to fuggy with lust at the moment he would have noticed when Castiel took away his hand from his cock to lube it up and started to slowly insert a finger into Deans ass. 

Dean tried to moan but nothing came out. He was going to come, he knew it. Castiel slowly probed at his entrance before he took two fingers and pushed them in roughly. Deans mouth opened in a silent scream with the pain that tuned into pleasure. Castiel took the hand around Deans throat and pushed three fingers into his mouth, pleased when Dean sucked and licked on them. 

In the next moment Dean found himself pushed up against the hood of the car. Castiel had his hands on the middle of his back as he slowly fucked Dean with three fingers. Castiel was going slow, on purpose Dean hated it so much. Now all on that was on his mind was that he wanted the dick of the hot fucking officer in his ass. 

"Officer, hurry up and fuck me" Dean said and looked back at the other. Castiel smacked his ass and felt dean clench on his fingers hard and moan out his last name. He got another smack, then another and another. After 10 or so, Castiel didn’t bother to count Dean was a mess. He was moaning so prettily. Castiel rubbed Deans ass softly as he fingered his ass hard. 

He quickly grabbed into the pockets of Deans pants, and to his luck he found a condom. He chuckled to himself. "You wanted to get fucked, didn’t you, you little slut" Castiel said as he rolled the condom on to himself, he dragged his fingers out of Deans ass and used what was left of the lube on his cock as he slowly pushed into Dean. 

Dean pushed his hips back and impaled himself on the others cock. He moaned in pleasure as it hit deep inside him. Castiel gasped as he was all the way inside Deans clenching ass. He moaned low in his throat. He started to rock back and forth gently- 

"For fuck sake, fuck me like you mean it, I need it. I can take it!" Dean almost screamed when Castiel pulled out completely only to roughly push back in hard. Dean screamed in pleasure as the officer began to mount him. Castiel took a hold around Deans hips and thrust even deeper hitting his prostate every time. Dean almost couldn’t breathe it felt so good, and he was so big as well, oh my god he was not going to last. 

"You feel so good Dean. If only I could fuck you every- single- day!" Castiel grabbed Deans cock and stared to jerk him off in sync with his thrust, "What would you do if someone was to walk by, hmm? A slut like you would probably enjoy it."  


Dean moaned loudly and the world went white for a second as he came hard into Castiels hand. Castiel started to thrust harder and faster than before, as Dean came down from his orgasm. Oversensitive Dean jerked and whimpered. Castiel came with a deep moan and slowly pulled out. 

Castiel tied the condom and took off the handcuffs off of Dean. "Are you really gonna just let me go?" Dean asked, and Castiel looked at him shyly as he sat down in his car. "Well I'm not going to simply just let you go" Dean got tense "Because you said you were going to fuck me, so I'm looking forward to that." Castiel said with a smile as he closed the door and rolled down the window.  
"You know where to find me" He said with a wink as he drove off.  
Dean stood there with a huge grin on his face, well this could be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't english so sorry if it sucks, and thanks for reading my crappy fanfic.


End file.
